À Rainha
by Dark Sonne
Summary: Em meio a uma crise diplomática e as constantes revoluções contra seu governo, a rainha Hinata enfrenta o Parlamento e a indecisão de abandonar seu amor. Sua escolha definirá todo o seu destino e o de seu país. - UA dedicada a Tilim e FranHyuuga.
1. Prólogo: De Princesa a Rainha

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, muito menos Neji e Hinata.

**Aviso: **UA, sem relações com a geografia do universo Naruto criada por Masashi Kishimoto – por mais que pareça que haja, não há!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Música:<strong>_

**Out Here On My Own – Irene Cara (FAME)**

_**~Não faço a mínima ideia quem seja essa mulher, vi essa música em **_**Glee**_**. (rs)**_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gostaria de dizer também que essa fic havia sido feita de início para o <strong>Desafio NejiHina Anti-Clichê** proposto por **_Tilim_** e **_FranHyuuga_**. Portanto, gostaria de dedicar essa fic a elas.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

— _Prólogo_** —**

**De Princesa à Rainha**

**.**

**.**

O céu escureceu rápido naquele dia. As sombras da noite não chegaram sorrateiras como de costume, mas violentamente perceptíveis para todos os moradores. As árvores com suas folhas verdes instantaneamente tornaram-se cinzas e desapareciam na escuridão. As casas improvisadas dos aldeões tomavam aspectos tenebrosos e ficavam monocromáticas, sendo visíveis apenas pelas chaminés acesas. O castelo alto e tão imponente perdia suas cores plácidas que tivera na manhã e suas sombras jogadas ao chão adquiriam formas macabras e apavorantes, marcadas pelo vento que soprava como um sussurro de espíritos a caminho de recolher mais um para o lado deles.

"Está na hora", Neji disse com seriedade, olhando com seus olhos albinos para as primas que se abraçaram temerosas. "Vocês terão que ser fortes."

"_Não..._" Hanabi gemeu, espremida no colo da irmã que não conseguia conter as lágrimas impulsivas.

Ambas sabiam que uma vez próximo da morte, não tinha como despistá-la. Ela iria levá-lo. Era uma força sobre-humana, maior até que a força da natureza. Era o destino. O ponto final da vida. A primeira vez que isso acontecera, Hanabi era pequena demais para ainda guardar na memória, contudo, Hinata tinha idade suficiente para que o fato ocorrido voltasse em sua mente naquele exato momento de calamidade e reviver o sofrimento pelo qual só conseguira passar devido ao abraço de seu pai. Ela perdera a mãe. Agora a morte viera buscar seu pai que há muito estava doente. Nem toda riqueza do mundo pode comprar a permanência da vida e dessa perda Hinata não tinha como escapar.

O tempo de Hiashi estava no final e aquilo destruía seu coração de filha. Como tentativa de conforto, seus braços apertavam ainda mais o corpo delicado de Hanabi que possuía pouco mais de onze anos.

Era injusto! Hinata gritava na própria mente. Era injusto que seu pai partisse sem ver as filhas virarem mulheres e era injusto Hanabi e ela ficarem órfãs com tantas regalias de sua família poderosa. Como era irônica a vida! Tantos pobres contaminados pelas pestes mais fatais arrancavam forças para sobreviver e conseguiam!, enquanto os nobres ao mínimo vestígio da menor das enfermidades vinham a falecer.

O aperto em seu peito era agudo e perfurava sua alma, como se uma parte dela estivesse sendo rasgada por lobos selvagens. Seus instintos gritavam em seus ouvidos para abraçar sua irmãzinha o máximo de tempo que pudesse e que juntas poderiam passar por aquela barra, seriam invencíveis e uma seria suporte da outra. A pequena chorava em seu peito e tremia tanto que até a rudeza insensível de Neji parecia se tornar menor. A garota soluçava fortemente e as lágrimas desciam geladas pelas bochechas. O sofrimento dela sensibilizava até os guardas e os conselheiros que tinham o dever de se manter rígidos.

Hinata aceitou o lenço que o primo ofereceu e com carinho enxugava o choro da irmã, passando-o devagar nos cantos dos lindos olhos perolados que a pequena tinha. Hinata tirou a garota de seu colo, ajeitou o próprio vestido azul-claro e a sentou no banco, ajoelhando-se cuidadosamente aos pés de Hanabi, que passava os punhos pelas lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Hinata passou as mãos pelos próprios cabelos azulados e prendeu as madeixas rebeldes ao coque que as criadas fizeram. Fungou e, concentrando toda a força de vontade que tinha, obrigou-se a parar de chorar. Aproveitou o sucesso que teve e deu um pequeno e rápido sorriso para a irmã, acariciando os cabelos soltos escorridos castanho-escuros que tanto lembravam os de Neji.

"Escute", olhou firme para a irmã mais nova. "quero que vá lá dentro e se despeça de nosso pai. Quero que diga a ele o quanto o ama e o abrace, agradeça a ele por _tudo_..." Sua voz vacilou e o choro ameaçou irromper de novo. Hinata levou o lenço aos olhos e fungou mais uma vez. "_Por tudo_ o que ele fez por nós duas"

Hanabi chorava em silêncio, mas acenou com a cabeça. O queixo de Hinata tremeu e ela pôs ambas as mãos no rosto delicado da irmã, olhando para aquela garotinha que agora ela via como uma herança que seus pais deixaram para ela. O bem mais precioso deles.

"_Vem cá!_" Hinata chamou.

Com aquele abraço, Hinata queria passar toda a proteção que ela sabia que sua irmã necessitava naquele momento difícil para elas. Tinha que mostrar que acontecesse o que pudesse acontecer... "Estarei sempre contigo" sussurrou no ouvido dela, enquanto beijava a bochecha gelada e sentia o aperto dos braços delicados de Hanabi. "Você _nunca_ estará sozinha, estarei ao seu lado quando precisar. Eu prometo, tudo vai ficar bem"

Hinata afastou um pouco a menina de si para olhá-la melhor. Ela era tão linda, mesmo com os olhos inchados e o vestido verde-escuro amassado. Tudo nela lembrava o pai; os olhos, os cabelos, até a postura.

"_Eu amo tanto você..._" Hinata declarou num sopro. "Agora se despeça do papai."

Hanabi concordou com a cabeça sem conseguir mencionar uma palavra, estremecendo em momentos antes de dar as costas para a irmã e seguir para os aposentos do pai, acompanhada de um dos guardas.

Hinata se levantou repousando a mão que apertava o lenço rendado sobre o peito, as sobrancelhas inclinadas para cima, franzindo o cenho em tristeza e preocupação. Como as coisas seriam difíceis a partir daquele momento. E seriam mais para ela, a responsabilidade de seu sangue pesava em suas veias e, ainda que quisesse, não poderia fugir de seu destino. Se estava preparada, ela ainda não poderia dizer. O medo crescia dentro de si como uma chama, uma chama gelada, que à mínima aproximação já a fazia se arrepiar e suar frio. Ela tinha apenas dezoito anos! Por que era tudo tão injusto?

"Sei que está atordoada." A voz rígida e o hálito tentador de Neji a atingiram de repente quando ela não esperava e inevitavelmente tremeu com o susto.

O belo homem estava ao seu lado, um passo atrás como sempre ficava. Os olhos álgidos a desmistificavam – Hinata sabia o quanto aquele olhar tinha o poder de lê-la; era um livro aberto para o primo, acessível demais para aquelas luas sábias. Podia tentar se fazer de forte para tranqüilizar a jovem irmã, mas mentir para aquele que a conhecia tão bem era perda de tempo.

"_Ah_, Neji..." chorou manhosa, se aconchegando ao peito do homem que a acolheu sem pestanejar, envolvendo praticamente todo o corpo delicado da prima com os braços fortes.

Hinata soluçou em seu pescoço, fazendo o moreno estremecer por dentro com aquela pequena convulsão. Afagou as costas da garota, levantando um pouco o próprio queixo. Hinata mergulhou no perfume natural dos cabelos extremamente lisos e compridos de Neji, esfregando o nariz no peito dele enquanto tentava inutilmente secar as lágrimas. Ambos fecharam os olhos, envolvidos pela essência do outro e amaldiçoando o quanto pareciam ser _complementares_. Hinata girou um pouco o corpo, querendo mais daquela sensação de conforto que o primo lhe dava; precisava tanto daquilo! As bochechas da jovem ficaram escarlates por sua própria ousadia, mas seu espírito se acalmou por ser bem recebida pelo homem.

"Não precisa se preocupar." O som rouco e baixo como um mero ruído da noite ecoou bem próximo aos seus ouvidos. "Você pode contar comigo, vou sempre cuidar de você."

Aquelas palavras tão próximas daquelas ditas por ela mesma a deixaram aliviada de um jeito que Hinata não sabia explicar. Eram mais verdadeiras que as suas, ela sabia, e a força na voz de Neji chegou profundo em seu interior. Contudo, temia poder ter aquele sentimento de que tudo ficaria bem quando _ninguém_ podia saber se as coisas iriam realmente dar certo. Precisava de mais do que palavras amigas para se agarrar. Estava em um quarto escuro, sem paredes, sem chão e o teto a comprimia, estava a ponto de ser esmagada.

"T-tenho medo, Neji!", confessou quase inaudível. "Tenho medo de não ser capaz..."

"Você é capaz!" A determinação quase fazia a garota querer sorrir.

Ela choramingou, se afastando de seu peito. "Você é melhor que eu! Deveria ser você a..."

Neji a olhou impávido.

"Está errada. É de você que eles precisam." Ele apontou para a janela, a única daquele aposento. "É de você que eles esperam conforto e proteção, Hinata. Só você pode dar isso a eles."

Hinata virou abruptamente de costas para Neji e andou a passos rápidos pelo assoalho. O coque ameaçando se desfazer novamente e o vestido que quase era pisado. A jovem andava de um lado a outro em pleno estado de nervos. Ela que era sempre altamente controlada e elegante agora balbuciava em uma dança desesperada, com as mãos na testa, tentando achar uma solução para conseguir se convencer que tudo _poderia_ ficar bem.

Neji, talvez pela primeira vez em vida, estava surpreso. Era, obviamente, muita pressão para alguém tão jovem, entretanto, Hinata sempre soubera domesticar as emoções que a acometiam. Respeitava o momento doloroso pelo qual ela estava passando e, mais do que ninguém, a _compreendia_ – perdera os pais também. Hinata não era tão forte quanto ele, Neji sabia, mas tinha total convicção que ela poderia ser. Os anos de reclusão e continência não eram um bom início, porém, a necessidade fazia as pessoas se transformarem e a prima estava fazendo aquilo de forma errada. Descontrole não era a melhor solução.

"Eu não-" A frase morreu em sua boca quando Hinata finalmente parou e olhou para o rapaz. "Eu não posso lidar com isso, Neji—é muita responsabilidade."

Neji se aproximou com passos bem marcados e segurou a mão dela com as suas, olhando fundo nos olhos perolados.

"Sim, você pode."

Uma das mãos masculinas segurou delicadamente o lindo rosto de Hinata e com o polegar limpou uma lágrima que caía assustada. Era extasiante a beleza daquela jovem e Neji tinha que se conter todos os dias para não passar dos limites auto-impostos. Hinata fechou os olhos e suspirou, alheia ao que se passava na mente impenetrável do primo.

"Pare de chorar." O tom imperativo era ameno quando o Hyuuga voltou a falar. "Não quer que Hanabi volte aqui e a encontre nesse estado—vai pensar que tudo que disse para ela não se passou de mentiras."

Hinata sorriu sem abrir os olhos. "Não, não quero."

"É assim que deve ficar", comentou na seriedade de sempre, "sorrindo"

"Hinata-_sama_!" Antes do chamado do guarda, os dois primos já estavam a uma distância considerável um do outro. "Seu pai quer vê-la."

Hinata acenou com a cabeça. "Onde está minha irmã?"

"Hanabi-_sama_ está muito emotiva e foi lavar o rosto."

"É claro..." Hinata riu. Se fosse um dia normal e Hanabi soubesse que aquele guarda a chamara de _emotiva_, ela o levaria à guilhotina antes que ele pudesse lhe pedir as devidas desculpas.

Com um último olhar de despedida em Neji, Hinata acompanhou o guarda.

Hiashi Hyuuga estava em estado deplorável, parecia ter vivido o dobro da idade que realmente tinha. As rugas que demarcaram durante anos a expressão severa do pai de Hinata e Hanabi se multiplicaram cruelmente e o corpo nitidamente fraco era uma ironia ridícula do poder que aquele homem tinha. A pessoa que Hinata via definhar na cama, no leito de morte, não lembrava em absolutamente nada do que aquele homem fora. Aquilo agredia tanto o coração da jovem Hyuuga que ela teve vontade de sair correndo ao mesmo tempo em que pisara naquele aposento e tal imagem poluiu sua alma. Mas não pôde; aquele era seu pai.

"_Papai!_" chorou dolorida, correndo até a beirada da cama e segurando-lhe a mão.

"_Onde estão seus modos?—Não aprendeu nada durante todos esses anos?"_ O mesmo tom severo. Embora a voz tivesse apenas fragmentos da força de antes. O velho Hyuuga quase não tinha voz, o som saia em um fio e a respiração forçada só piorava a compreensão de suas palavras. Contudo, Hinata estava atenta.

"Desculpa..."

"_Você terá que cuidar da sua irmã, Hinata."_

Hinata balançou compulsivamente a cabeça com as lágrimas escorrendo e seu queixo tremendo. "Sim—sim, vou cuidar dela tão bem quanto o senhor cuidou de mim!"

Aqueles olhos sombrios que tanto aterrorizaram sua infância a olharam pela primeira vez com carinho e uma lágrima solitária desceu pelo rosto cinzento. Um sorriso com dentes podres foi dado, um sorriso verdadeiro e uma risada seca, porém feliz, ecoou por todo o aposento antes dele começar a tossir.

Hinata franziu as sobrancelhas e comprimiu os olhos inchados que já estavam avermelhados.

"_Sempre pensei que você me odiasse..." _Hinata soluçou alto com a feição desesperada, a boca se abriu e se fechou duas vezes. Sua mente não era tão ágil e em um momento como aquele ficava difícil pensar com coerência. Por que seu pai pensava isso? "_É claro que você tinha razão, eu sempre fui um pai terrível..."_

A jovem depositou um beijo carinhoso na testa de seu pai.

"Não diga uma coisa dessas!" sussurrou suplicante, "Amo o senhor, sempre amei."

Hiashi aumentou o sorriso, o que parecia ser perigoso para os lábios secos e rachados.

"_Também te amo, filha."_

O silêncio se instaurou no quarto, enquanto pai e filha se livravam de todas as desavenças do passado em nome da última chance de mostrarem o amor que um sentia pelo outro. Palavras eram desnecessárias.

"_Hinata, sei que deve estar pensando que tudo isso é injusto."_ A Hyuuga desviou os olhos, fungando no próprio ombro. Hiashi puxou ar sofregamente e continuou, "_Mas espero que entenda—não agora, e sim daqui alguns anos; quando finalmente souber o que representa tudo isso."_

Hinata concordou, fungando novamente.

"_Agora, tem algo que eu preciso lhe dizer..."_

**.**

**.**

**Sometimes I wonder**

_(Às vezes eu me pergunto)_

**Where I've been**

_(Onde eu estive)_

**Who I am, do I fit in?**

_(Quem eu sou, eu me enquadro?)_

**Make-believing is hard alone**

_(Fazer de conta é difícil sozinha)_

**Out here on my own**

_(Aqui fora por minha própria conta)_

**.**

**.**

Hinata caminhava imponente pelo corredor. Os olhos não vertiam nenhuma lágrima, estavam completamente secos, apesar de inchados. A postura firme e o queixo erguido, revelando seu belo rosto que antes estava totalmente abatido. O olhar seguro e os passos fortes que faziam ecos no castelo. Seus cabelos impecavelmente presos em um coque por um pente incrustado de safiras e o vestido azul-claro que modelava seu corpo como merecia, realçando sua beleza. O lenço de outrora ainda estava seguro em uma das mãos, a única testemunha das palavras de seu pai.

Caminhou até onde estavam Neji e Hanabi e encontrou com eles todos os membros dos Hyuuga. Os murmúrios que antes repercutiam no ambiente cessaram com sua presença, então pronunciou sem gaguejar:

"O rei está morto."

Hanabi encontrou um ponto no chão e ficou olhando para ele por um longo tempo, impedindo as lágrimas de voltarem. Neji colocou as mãos em seus pequenos ombros. Hinata respirou fundo e continuou:

"Eu sou a nova rainha."

Neji olhou para ela. Ele não conseguia mais decifrá-la. Como ela podia ter mudado tanto em tão pouco tempo? Passara bastante tempo com o pai, mas o que ele teria dito a ela?

Junto com a família e os guardas, Neji reverenciou a rainha.

* * *

><p>—<strong>Oi, gente!<strong>

_~Gostaram?_

**Desculpe, qualquer coisa.** n.n

_Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu de ter escrito_. *-*

—_**Pois bem**_, esse é meu novo projeto, a ideia me pegou quando eu estava escrevendo uma **One** para o **Desafio NejiHina Anti-Clichê** _(Tilim e FranHyuuga)_ e não consegui calar a voz irritante que ficava berrando no meu ouvido "_faz uma long, faz uma long!_" e então eu decidi por fim fazer mesmo uma **Long**... X)

O **Hyuugacest** estará marcado em cada capítulo—_provavelmente_. Enfoque maior em Neji e Hinata, mas com participações mais do que especiais de _Gaara_ e _Hanabi_, principalmente.

_**Quê mais eu posso dizer?**_

**Brigas. Casamentos. Irmãs vadias. Príncipes. Princesas. Reis e Rainhas. Sexo. Incesto.**

_~para não dar mais revelações._

_**O resto depende de vocês, meus caros!**_ ;)

**~Reviews~**

(Esperando que vocês, sobretudo, apreciem)

**Dark Sonne.**

_Beijos!_


	2. Primeiro Capítulo: A Corte

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, muito menos Neji e Hinata. São de autoria de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aviso: **Esqueçam o que eu disse no outro, rs. A geografia da fic segue a mesma de Naruto, mas somente a espacial – a política é outra história totalmente diferente. UA.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Música:<strong>_

**Skyfall – Adele.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gostaria de dizer também que essa fic havia sido feita de início para o <strong>Desafio NejiHina Anti-Clichê** proposto por **_Tilim_** e **_FranHyuuga_**. Portanto, gostaria de dedicar essa fic a elas.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

— _Primeiro Capítulo_** —**

**A Corte**

**.**

**.**

Não que ele esperasse outra atitude vinda daqueles velhos que não se permitiam avançar no tempo, entretanto, seu sangue fervia toda a vez que estava na presença de um dos membros do Parlamento. Como o homem-feito e centrado que era, suas reações deveriam se manter bem distantes daquilo que realmente queria fazer – sacar a espada e decepar um por um com um sorriso de plena satisfação em seus lábios. Sadismo? Talvez, mas não se tratava disso. Seu mais profundo rancor estava relacionado à forma que aqueles senhores tornaram a vida da rainha Hinata um verdadeiro inferno político.

Sasuke teve que respirar mais fundo conforme o pensamento tomava sua mente. Ele não podia deixar-se levar por sua vontade de vingança, e Hinata lhe lembrava disso todos os dias. Ficava difícil se conter com pessoas ignorantes cuspindo merda.

Tudo fora um golpe em sua concepção. Danzou, o líder dos "velhos lobos sanguinários" – como eram apelidados os membros do Parlamento –, envenenara o povo contra sua rainha, dizendo que o Absolutismo era um sistema muito antigo de governo e Hinata deveria ser aniquilada. _Aniquilada_ – essa fora sua palavra para exprimir o que ele desejava como futuro da jovem rainha: sua cabeça em um pires de prata. Aquele também fora seu erro mais grave, pois o povo simplesmente amava a rainha de uma forma inexplicável e o primeiro embate de Danzou contra Hinata foi desfavorável para o velhote. Contudo, não menos que o esperado, ele foi recebendo apoio de pessoas importantes e dos principais anciões de Konoha que já não estavam tão satisfeitos com o governo de Hiashi e viam a nomeação de Hinata como uma verdadeira afronta à tradição; uma mulher tão jovem, uma moça com o poder de mandar e desmandar em um país era de fato inaceitável – Hiashi seria condenado caso estivesse vivo.

Hinata não cruzou os braços enquanto jogavam contra ela, ela armou um contra-ataque. Sasuke fora contra os planos dela a princípio, porém teve que dar seu apoio. A verdade era que em nenhum momento Hinata fora a favor do Absolutismo; a ideia de ser a única no comando a nauseava, pois inúmeros parentes seus enlouqueceram com tamanho poder em suas mãos (como seu avô que mandou executar todo um clã por este ser adepto à uma religião que fugia dos princípios cristãos e mandar extrair os olhos de todos aqueles que tivessem a íris azul por ter escutado que era símbolo de bruxaria – o clã Yamanaka quase se reduziu a zero). Dentre outros motivos pessoais e democráticos, Hinata criou seu próprio sistema de governo que se desvinculava do Absolutismo, mas não deixava de ser absoluto. E esse foi o argumento que deu forças a Danzou.

A cobra criada do governo, como era conhecido Orochimaru, foi quem conseguiu dar a Hinata uma solução para não acabar com uma revolução: o Parlamento. Uma proposta de Orochimaru nunca era digna de confiança e foi preciso um ano para Hinata fundamentar e difundir a ideia. Compartilhar a monarquia com Danzou e seus seguidores não era, de todo, o mais prudente a ser feito, mas era a única medida que era capaz de tomar – se gerasse uma revolução ela corria o risco de ser morta!

As ideias de ambos nunca convergiam, na verdade elas pareciam ser sempre opostas; Danzou fazia de tudo para acabar com a boa visão que o povo tinha de Hinata, porque esse era seu principal entrave para que ele, sem sangue real, pudesse governar Konoha livremente através de uma eleição manipulada ou até mesmo uma ditadura fascista. Delegar uma participação no governo a ele já era arriscado demais, portanto, Hinata também fazia questão de contra atacá-lo em todas as suas iniciativas, temendo que pudesse ser uma manobra contra sua coroa. Isso gerava em Konoha um grande abismo político e atraso em seu desenvolvimento, mesmo que fosse uma das Cinco Grandes Potências Mundiais. As reuniões eram mais longas que o necessário e faziam a Corte parecer uma arena de batalha, pois Hinata e Danzou travavam lutas pelo próprio orgulho, honra e imagem.

O Parlamento não passava de uma facção hipócrita cujo único propósito era tirar qualquer poder que a rainha ainda pudesse ter para tomar para si mesmo. Porém, é claro, quando as coisas ficavam de fato alarmantes, a bomba era jogada para cima de Hinata e a ideia de governo compartilhado era esquecida. A pressão de Sasuke subia até seus olhos ficarem com linhas vermelhas e irritados – quem lhe conhecia bem sabia que aquilo era um péssimo sinal.

Os Uchiha não eram bem-vistos por muita gente, por vezes Sasuke deu vazão aos seus sentimentos e duas delas quase fora parar na guilhotina – Hinata o salvara em ambas as ocasiões que ele teimou com os membros do Parlamento e por mais que fosse persistente em alegar que tinha tudo sob controle, ele sabia que se não fosse por ela, seu corpo estaria naquele momento enterrado sem a cabeça.

"Acalme-se, Sasuke!" Neji Hyuuga rosnou em um sussurro sob a respiração pesada; seu pescoço estava tensionado e não demorou para Sasuke entender que a ordem não era somente para si – assim como ele, Neji sentia o sangue correr mais quente com toda aquela hipocrisia e ultraje. "Hinata-_sama_ já está sofrendo demais com essas injúrias políticas, não dê mais armas a Danzou. Se prejudicá-la eu mesmo irei me vingar de você."

As ameaças de Neji eram comuns a Sasuke. O Hyuuga não confiava nele e deixava isso muitíssimo claro em declarações cortantes como essa. Vivia argumentando com Hinata que ela era ingênua demais por acreditar que Sasuke merecia algum voto de confiança, uma vez que em seu corpo corria o sangue dos Uchiha, que não era segredo para ninguém ser um clã de assassinos mercenários que no passado já tivera até alianças com Danzou. Hinata era firme em afirmar que Sasuke era alguém com grande valor afetivo para si e negava que estivesse cega ou manipulada pelo Uchiha por causa da relação que possuía com ele. Ela realmente tinha fé na boa índole debaixo da frieza e do baixo autocontrole. Ademais, a rainha não gostava de pôr esse assunto em pauta, adquirindo o hábito de desprezar as afrontas de Neji no que dizia respeito a Sasuke.

Contudo, o homem possuía a razão quanto ao comportamento do Uchiha obviamente, mas seguir suas palavras era uma tarefa complicada. Sasuke se percebeu observado por pelo menos cinco pares de olhos gatunos, à espreita de uma ação que lhe condenasse. Qualquer detalhe de suas atitudes já era considerado um artifício que Danzou poderia usar a favor dos parlamentares, alegando que a rainha abusava de seu poder para deixar que pessoas incapazes, de passado e caráter questionáveis fossem seus escudeiros só para poder manter _um dos_ seus amantes dentro do castelo consigo.

"Humph" Sasuke soltou contrariado, mas internamente tentando acalmar seus nervos — Neji Hyuuga era conhecido por cumprir suas ameaças, ainda mais quando alguém fazia Hinata ficar em desvantagem política. E se a rixa que ambos tinham vazasse em mais um boato por Konoha, sendo eles os escudeiros mais fieis da rainha, só Deus poderia saber como a imagem de Hinata iria sobreviver a isso.

Neji olhou para Sasuke de soslaio. Jamais entraria em sua cabeça o tipo de relação que aquele homem mantinha com sua prima para ser um protegido tão próximo a ela. Só aquele pensamento já lhe dava vontade de enfiar a espada no peito do outro escudeiro.

Decidido a não criar caso, voltou suas íris esbranquiçadas para o centro da Corte, tentando se concentrar melhor no que acontecia entre os adversários políticos.

A Corte não era muito distante do castelo e, a pedido da rainha, era circundado de lindos jardins com as flores banhadas de cores vivas. Era uma construção grande para reuniões que necessitassem a presença de todos os nobres e também para abrigar governantes de outros países para os acordos políticos. O palanque ficava exatamente no centro da construção, feito de madeira envernizada e esculpida pelos artesãos de Konoha – querubins podiam ser vistos em relevo, assim como maçãs e outras imagens religiosas. Era uma estrutura arredondada, alta e sofisticada, digna das palavras que ali eram proferidas pela monarquia. Havia uma cadeira dourada com estofado vermelho – o trono –, ao lado de cadeiras menores. Ao redor do palanque, arquibancadas eram distribuídas em arcos pela Corte, a mais de quatro metros de altura. Nas arquibancadas havia um lugar especial, reservado aos líderes do parlamento, aos conselheiros, principais lordes, duques e duquesas, ao qual foi atribuído o nome de _Redoma_ – se tratava de uma estrutura parecida com o palanque, no entanto, era maior e menos importante. Os vitrais amenizavam o ambiente que exalava política e _realeza_.

Hinata Hyuuga estava imponentemente sentada no trono, as mãos juntas sobre o colo revelando seus modos e toda a educação que se é ensinado a uma princesa que finalmente se tornara rainha. Os cabelos negros azulados presos em um penteado elegante – uma trança longa espiralada em um coque baixo. O vestido de seda bem costurado e em camadas, portando tons de azul anil e ostentando a riqueza da monarquia caia sobre seu corpo, sobrepujado pelo corpete branco que lhe dava uma silhueta respeitosa. As joias de prata e ouro branco enfeitavam o busto e as orelhas, assim como o cabelo. No topo de sua cabeça a coroa brilhava, pontiaguda e prateada como todas da dinastia Hyuuga.

Os lábios selados em linha reta e os olhos perolados inexpressivos denotavam a mudança que ocorrera internamente na vida daquela jovem. Aos vinte e três anos Hinata passava uma aura de sabedoria e sobriedade que só os mais velhos adquiriam pelo tempo. Neji ainda conseguia enxergar a garotinha sensível atrás da muralha que os cinco anos de governo ergueram. Apenas ele conseguia ver isso, ele sabia. Escutava as pessoas admirá-la por ser uma soberana firme, as decisões precisas e os discursos impetuosos, mas ele entendia o quanto aquilo tudo custava a ela, o quanto ela lutava para falsar seus medos e apreensões em nome do que era melhor para Konoha, sem deixar de ser simpática com as crianças e condescendente com os mais idosos. Hinata pensava em sua imagem e fazia de tudo para o governo — Neji temia até que ponto aquilo podia levá-la.

"Este é um entrave antigo, Danzou, criado na dinastia Senju. É uma mazela causada pelos governos anteriores que estou a todos esses anos tentando reconciliar com a dinastia Sabaku em um acordo de pa—" Hinata tentou educadamente rebater a acusação de Danzou, mas foi grosseiramente interrompida.

"Poupe-nos dessa ladainha, _Majestade_" cuspiu o pronome de tratamento com asco. "O que nosso povo precisa é de resultados efetivos, não de explicações fajutas! Se Vossa Majestade não é capaz de resolver simples problemas diplomáticos eu, portanto, me vejo na obrigação de contestar o poder que Vossa Majestade detém em nome do povo de Konoha."

Canalha! Hinata pensou, concentrando-se para controlar o próprio discurso. "Danzou, o senhor bem sabe que não são meros problemas diplomáticos" ela arguiu com o mesmo tom falsamente respeitoso do qual o velhote fizera uso para falar com ela, "e se assim o senhor se refere a eles, eu devo também contestar a competência que o senhor tem de enxergar nossas alianças e compreender o que de verdade é um governo e tudo a que ele é conjugado."

Kakashi e Hiruzen não esconderam os sorrisos de satisfação perante a queda do sorriso arrogante que Danzou sempre empunhava no rosto enrugado.

Os dois homens eram conselheiros da rainha — Hinata nunca tomava uma decisão sem antes pedir a opinião deles. Kakashi Hatake podia ser apenas dez anos mais velho que Hinata, mas o que vivera fora suficiente para fazer dele um homem honrado com uma invejável experiência em combate. Um homem extremamente inteligente, capaz de analisar perfeitamente as intenções dos parlamentares e calcular o rumo que as decisões da monarca poderiam tomar. É casado com Anko há quatro anos e não tem filhos.

Enquanto Hiruzen Sarutobi é um ancião muito respeitado por todos da vila, possui um grande conhecimento político e geográfico, tendo boas influências por vários outros países e sempre conseguindo guiar a rainha para os melhores caminhos. Teve dois filhos com Biwako e dois netos, sendo que um ainda está sendo gestado. Hiruzen sempre teve uma forte rivalidade com Danzou em sua juventude e apoiava a rainha contra o Parlamento não só porque acreditava nas decisões de Hinata, mas também porque tinha certeza que os intentos de Danzou eram os piores possíveis e temia o que poderia acontecer se ele tomasse o controle sobre Konoha.

Neji também tinha que admitir que ver Hinata virar a mesa contra o parlamentar era bem gratificante.

"Além do mais," Hinata continuou fria, "eu ainda sou a representante desse país e todo o povo de Konoha acredita em mim como sua governante." Danzou fez menção de comentar algo, mas ela foi mais rápida: "Entendo perfeitamente que não posso sobrepor minhas decisões ao seu poder moderador, contudo cabe a mim o decreto final."

"Naturalmente..." Danzou grunhiu contrafeito. "Voltemos ao ponto desta assembleia."

Hinata maneou a cabeça e se ergueu.

"Como os senhores bem sabem, Konoha e Suna têm passado por um complicado conflito geopolítico após a tomada das terras da fronteira entre nossos países. Essas terras enfrentaram uma dualidade de governo, recebendo a alcunha de 'terras de ninguém', sem estar acertado que elas pertencem a Suna ou a Konoha." Hinata deu uma pausa; nada daquilo era realmente novo para os presentes na Corte, mas todos escutavam com atenção. "Assim elas continuaram, sendo vias de tráfico de ópio, pólvora, armas de fogo e pedras preciosas entre ambos os países e periféricos.

"Posteriormente, com a morte de Tobirama Senju, a dinastia Senju teve seu fim, não tendo descendentes aptos ao governo. Deu início, então, à dinastia Hyuuga, sob o comando de meu avô, Hadoki Hyuuga. Nesse meio período, Suna se aproveitou para colonizar as terras da fronteira, fazendo uso dos recursos hídricos da região, enquanto Konoha enfrentava conflitos internos em oposição à dinastia Hyuuga. Hadoki eliminou as revoluções que ocorreram em nosso território que tentavam tirá-lo do trono, o episódio que ficou conhecido como 'A Noite das Mil e Cem Cabeças'.

"Durante as revoluções, que levaram seis anos até Hadoki conseguir neutralizá-las, Suna expandiu suas terras para o leste tomando alguns povoados e aldeias de Konoha. Hadoki soube dessa invasão e contra-atacou mandando seu exército para combater Suna. A guerra foi declarada." Neji sabia o quanto narrar aquilo tudo era angustiante a Hinata — ela possuía uma alma tão purificada que só de imaginá-la envolvida em um conflito como aquele lhe dava um aperto no peito que não sabia explicar. Hinata liderando uma guerra era impensável, embora na realidade fosse não só possível como _provável_.

"'A Guerra das Sete Primaveras' terminou com a vitória de Konoha e Hadoki conseguiu o apoio do povo, dando força à dinastia Hyuuga. Ele ficou conhecido mundialmente por sua crueldade e espírito de vingança. Recuperou o território perdido e matou o governante de Suna, assim como sua esposa e filhos, alegando que somente desse modo conseguiria resgatar a honra de todos os habitantes de Konoha."

Sasuke ouvia a história tentando esconder estar tão surpreso. Seus pais lhe contaram a maior parte, mas pouparam-lhe dos detalhes mais cruéis. Hinata não poupava e era perceptível que alguns dos nobres presentes na corte – sobretudo os mais jovens – estavam igualmente (ou mais) estarrecidos com o que a rainha falava que ele. Para a maioria, obviamente, toda a história era conhecida por conhecimento hereditário — ainda assim estavam atentos.

"Pena que não comentam essa parte nos livros" Sasuke disse baixo, com um sorriso zombeteiro, para Neji. "Aposto que esses velhos do parlamento todos tiveram o rabo preso com Hadoki."

"Cale a boca."

Entretanto, o que o escudeiro dissera era verdade. Bom, em parte; só os mais velhos tiveram contato real com Hadoki Hyuuga enquanto ele governava. Danzou que já passara dos oitenta foi discípulo de Hadoki em sua adolescência, Neji bem sabia: isso podia significar que Hadoki foi de grande influência na formação do caráter e visão de mundo do parlamentar. Um dos conselhos que seu pai Hizashi deu para ele enquanto era criança foi para jamais confiar em Danzou – e assim Neji fizera. O passado podre tanto de seu avô quanto de Danzou era um mistério que ainda parecia longe de ser esclarecido e Neji temia que o parlamentar levasse para o túmulo junto com sua carcaça putrefata.

"Por muitos anos as terras da fronteira estivera sob os domínios de Konoha" Hinata continuou com sua voz doce, porém firme, sem demonstrar sua aflição que provavelmente somente Neji era capaz de perceber, "e demarcadas pelo controle sangrento que Hadoki infligia sobre a região. Os aldeões nativos e os artesãos eram obrigados a trabalhar para Hadoki — os que tentavam fugir eram pegos de volta e sacrificados." Ela deu uma pausa para respirar melhor. "Contudo, Hadoki já idoso não conseguia ter o mesmo poder de dominação quanto antes e os artesãos se valeram disso para lutar por independência. Com o apoio de Suna, surgiu Kawa. Kawa nunca foi um país independente até hoje, não possui recursos para se manter sozinha, necessitando sempre de Suna e Konoha, com quem ainda possui um vínculo familiar e de dependência econômico-administrativa, pois muitos de seus habitantes são originários de ambos os países e ficaram por tantos anos sob o comando de um ou de outro.

"Hadoki foi assassinado e desse modo Hiashi assumiu o trono e como todos aqui sabem ele dedicou seu governo a expandir as fronteiras de Konoha, abrigando Taki, Ame e Kusa ao nosso território, o que nos rendeu não só uma animosidade maior com Suna, mas também gerou grande conflito diplomático com Iwa, culminando na Terceira Grande Guerra. Graças ao apoio de Kiri, Konoha conseguiu vencer a guerra novamente, mas foi obrigada por Kiri a deixar Taki, Ame e Kusa como países autônomos."

Evidentemente, o planejamento de Kiri foi o melhor de todos os outros três, só que doía no nacionalismo de qualquer morador de Konoha admitir isso. Taki, Ame e Kusa possuíam grande fonte de minério de ferro, pedras preciosas e outras fontes de extrativismo vegetal. Kiri era escassa nesses recursos e, portanto, não era tão desenvolvida quanto Suna, Konoha ou Iwa. Por isso, Kiri se aliou a Konoha para somar forças, sendo beneficiada pela política de alianças e a exigência de deixar os países livres – Neji conseguia entender perfeitamente – se dava exclusivamente ao fato de que Kiri não teria tantos problemas com acordos econômicos.

Suna e Iwa eram cheias de minérios e assim conseguiam fabricar as melhores armas — armas essas que eram conseguidas por Konoha através do tráfico de Kawa. Sorte de Konoha que as duas eram inimigas demais para sequer conseguir formar uma aliança sem se traírem e declararem guerra.

"A briga por Kawa não foi esquecida, ao contrário — teve atenção redobrada de Suna encima de Konoha e a rixa pelos recursos hídricos assim como por tudo o que era produzido nas terras extremamente férteis de Kawa somente cresceu. Para que não houvesse outra guerra, Hiashi e o então rei de Suna criaram um acordo de divisão de produção e se aliaram para que juntas pudessem ter aproveitamento igual daquela região.

"Na verdade, os dois soberanos se odiavam e jamais conseguiram definir um acordo justo para ambos, viviam em discussão sobre o que fazer com as terras conjuntas, pois um não apoiava as decisões do outro. Conviviam com o inimigo e a tensão tomava conta daquela região, já que os soldados de ambos os exércitos cercavam as fronteiras e fiscalizavam a entrada e a saída da produção. Tanto que ficou conhecida também como a 'Faixa do Terror'." Neji tinha uma boa lembrança do que era aquele lugar — quando seu pai o levara para conhecer Kawa, nunca tivera tão aterrorizado em sua vida, o clima de guerra era tangível. Só em pensar nas pessoas que viviam ali embrulhava seu estômago; tinha certeza que Hinata sentia o mesmo.

Seus olhos desviaram para Sasuke discretamente. Os Uchiha eram um dos clãs que vivia ali, marcando ponto dia e noite para que os artesãos e os camponeses de Kawa não invadissem os territórios de Konoha ou atentos a uma possível invasão de Suna — que nunca aconteceu, entretanto. Mas fora descoberto que os Uchiha eram a principal via de tráfico de diversos produtos, levando e trazendo mercadorias por debaixo dos panos e sob o nariz de Hiashi. Quando este descobriu o que acontecia, decretou morte a todos que possuíssem o sangue Uchiha. Entrementes, sua esposa, a mãe de Hinata conseguiu convencê-lo a poupar as crianças e as mulheres gestantes. Agora Neji desejava que ela não tivesse feito; Sasuke possuía um espírito forte de revanchismo e sempre que tocavam no nome de Hiashi Hyuuga ele ficava um tanto nervoso, quase tanto quanto ao ver um parlamentar. Neji temia que Sasuke usasse Hinata para se vingar de Hiashi ainda que o antigo rei estivesse morto há cinco anos.

O Uchiha tentava controlar seu rancor pelo falecido pai da rainha franzindo os lábios, fingindo estar apenas concentrado no que Hinata dizia. Para Neji o que ódio ao seu lado era claro como água e, como sempre, ele estava preparado para contê-lo se necessário — considerava o escudeiro incapaz de ter autocontrole.

"Meu pai ficou doente de repente e sumariamente debilitado, o que culminou em sua morte. Fui delegada ao posto de rainha na mesma noite e tive que descobrir toda esta história que acabei de vos contar através de documentos confidenciais em péssimo estado de conservação e por conhecimento de terceiros — assim como os senhores" disse Hinata sem mudar sua expressão de impessoalidade, apesar do que contava. "Consequentemente este assunto ficou estagnado no governo enquanto eu conseguia informações para tomar um partido e tentar, ao lado de Suna dar um destino àquelas terras."

Em momento nenhum Hinata falou sobre reconhecer Kawa como um país independente, mas Neji tinha certeza de que em pouco tempo Danzou iria manipular os nobres com seus argumentos para direcioná-los a acreditar que a rainha estava pensando em fazê-lo. Bastardo imundo!

"Assim, Suna levou vantagem sobre o percentual da produção de Kawa. Sofremos uma baixa na economia durante minha jurisdição, mas consegui reverter a situação quando assinei o Tratado de Kawa, constitucionalizando o acordo que dividia meio a meio tudo o que era produzido na região. Contudo, o então rei de Suna reclamou os recursos hídricos de Kawa, alegando que Suna estava ficando sem água e estava disposto a lutar por isso. Chegamos ao acordo que os minerais de Kawa seriam unicamente de Konoha e a água, de Suna."

Neji teve vontade de rir — Hinata estava de fato mudada. Ela estava preservando a imagem e ele não podia culpá-la. No início de seu regime ela não fazia a mínima ideia do que fazer, ou de como governar; sua política era fraca; era vista como a última piada de mau gosto de Hiashi pelas outras potências.

Hinata tinha feito parecer como se tudo tivesse sido muito fácil, o que passava longe da realidade. Ele fora pessoalmente com ela, junto com Sasuke, pois eram seus escudeiros fieis e presenciara todas as ameaças que o rei tinha feito a Konoha e à rainha aos berros, os debates violentos de ambos os monarcas marcaram aquele tratado como jamais antes vira e, honestamente, ele não acreditou que Hinata pudesse sustentar um absolutista há anos no governo. Pelas palavras de Hinata, dava a entender que foi uma espécie de súplica que o rei de Suna fizera e ela caridosamente cedera, alimentando a boa visão que os nobres tinham dela. No entanto, não cabia a ele julgá-la — em sua pele ele faria o mesmo, talvez pior, talvez fosse ainda mais dissimulado que ela.

"Todavia," continuou sem demonstrar nada, "um ano atrás o rei de Suna foi morto por piratas do deserto que queriam sua cabeça há muito. Durante as reformas políticas de Suna, Konoha ficou com o excedente de produção. Quando o príncipe-regente subiu ao trono e descobriu que o acordo fora desfeito, mandou suas tropas invadirem Kawa e montarem escolta. O clima de guerra voltou a nos rodear e com os golpes que Suna sofreu no período do trono vazio, estão passando por uma escassez que só os incentiva a expandir seu território a procura de terras férteis como Konoha. Suna ainda tem um enorme poderio bélico superior ao nosso armamento.

"Para que resolvêssemos esse entrave diplomático sem nos render nenhuma baixa, o príncipe-regente está a caminho de Konoha."

Neji olhou para Danzou por puro instinto. O clima estava tenso em toda a Corte, principalmente na Redoma. A decisão de Hinata estava tomada e acordada com as diretrizes de Suna, o Parlamento não podia intervir em questões diplomáticas como aquela. Além do mais, a medida da rainha era o mais prudente a ser feito e apesar da rixa política devido todas as disputas ao longo da história, os nobres ali presentes pareciam entender que não teriam alternativas. Do contrário, teriam que se preparar para mais uma guerra — a qual, dessa vez, tinha vitória incerta.

Danzou tinha uma feição de ódio enquanto encarava a rainha e Neji jurou que jamais deixaria que aquele crápula cheio de segredos do passado enterrados em sua carcaça putrefata fizesse mal a Hinata. Nem que isso lhe custasse a vida.

**.**

**.**

A noite já banhava Konoha e Hinata Hyuuga estava em sua penteadeira, já em seus aposentos, despida de suas joias e de sua coroa. Ainda usava o vestido, por preguiça de tirá-lo ou de chamar uma das criadas para fazer isso para ela. Aquela reunião fora no mínimo tensa; todos os podres da história de Konoha, envolvendo seu pai, seu avô e até ela mesma foram revelados, ainda que unilateralmente. Não se orgulhava de ter suavizado as informações quando falara dos próprios erros, mas precisava se preservar senão o Parlamento em peso iria contra ela e seu governo. Faria tudo de novo se fosse preciso, para garantir seu lugar no trono, até quando o povo precisasse dela.

A rainha olhou o próprio reflexo no espelho enquanto desenrolava o coque trançado. Suas mãos delicadas passavam suaves pelos fios negros, enquanto sua mente divagava entre o passado e o futuro próximo, afogado em suas próprias dúvidas e temores.

Afinal, quem era aquela mulher? Teria ela o direito de carregar a coroa em sua cabeça? Será que tomava as decisões exclusivamente para o bem de seu povo, ou teria outros interesses por detrás disso? Quando foi que seu sorriso tímido se transformara naquela linha dura e seus olhos perolados perderam o brilho?

Respostas lhe faltavam. Não obstante, ela sabia que fazia o melhor de si para governar seu país. Amava-o acima de tudo. Aprofundara-se em sua história e destinou-se a conhecer cada único morador, cada vida ali presente confiando em si e amando-a em retribuição. Eles a motivavam a lutar contra Danzou, andar ao lado de Suna e não desistiria, não podia simplesmente abandoná-los. Não podia falhar.

**.**

**.**

**This is the end**

_(Este é o fim)_

**Hold your breath and count to ten**

_(Segure a respiração e conte até dez)_

**Feel the Earth move and then**

_(Sinta a Terra se mexer e então)_

**Hear my heart burst again**

_(Escute meu coração explodir novamente)_

**For this is the end**

_(Pois este é o fim)_

**I've drowned and dreamt this moment**

_(Eu me afoguei e sonhei este momento)_

**So overdue, I owe them**

_(Tão atrasada, eu devo a eles)_

**Swept away, I'm stolen**

_(Emocionada, fui levada)_

**.**

**.**

A ideia de ter o príncipe-regente de Suna em seus territórios tampouco a agradava, teria que abusar ainda mais de sua dissimulação para hospedá-lo. Suna e Konoha possuíam um passado de alianças interesseiras, guerras e múltiplos outros problemas que, francamente, temia só de imaginar. As mortes mais do que suspeitas de Hadoki e do antigo rei de Suna comprovavam isso. Era um terreno perigoso, um barril de pólvora — uma única chama e tudo iria pelos ares em questão de segundos. Não queria se envolver em uma guerra e obviamente não era seu desejo levar mais soldados à morte. Todos aqueles jovens, suas famílias desesperadas por notícias, o obituário na praça pública...

Hinata se levantou da cadeira com aquele pensamento súbito. Realmente não era seu desejo ver tamanha tragédia. Precisava conseguir argumentos para se reconciliar com o príncipe.

Da imensa janela de seu quarto ela via a lua, a soberana da noite. Assim como ela, seu brilho não era próprio e apenas governava no período das trevas. As estrelas, seu exército brilhante — tão perto, mas tão longe. Será que elas iriam até o fim com ela? Por que então parecia tão solitária?

Uma batida na porta resgatou a jovem rainha de seu transe.

"Entre" disse somente, sem se virar para o portal de seus aposentos, imaginando quem seria.

"Hinata-_sama_..." ela ouviu de repente muito próximo a si. A pessoa que ela mais confiava, apesar de tudo o que ele dizia e dos boatos que corriam a sua volta — ela não se importava, o que diziam não conseguia ser mais essencial que sua presença. Defendia-o com todo seu vigor e continuaria assim. "Como está?"

Hinata ponderou um momento. "Bem." E de fato estava, apesar do que poderia estar por vir. "Apenas cansada — não foi um dia muito agradável, afinal."

Ele riu brevemente, como raramente fazia.

"Só de olhar para a cara de Danzou eu tenho vontade de..." soltou com raiva na voz, mas Hinata o cortou.

"Pelo amor de Deus, não faça uma coisa dessas" virou-se para ele, encarando-o nos olhos. "Temo só de pensar o que ele poderia fazer contigo se tentar algo contra ele. Por favor, seja prudente."

Ele ficou sério outra vez e Hinata sorriu — era assim que estava acostumada a vê-lo.

"Não farei nada que possa prejudicá-la." Ela sabia disso. "Mas se ele fizer algo contra ti eu juro que me vingarei dele pessoalmente — não posso deixá-lo te fazer algum mal. Serei para sempre seu escudeiro."

O peito de Hinata se aqueceu por ouvir aquilo, sentindo-se mais protegida como nunca antes. Sentia verdade nas palavras dele e aquilo a fazia um bem que ela não podia mensurar. Ele era seu escudeiro sim e doeu-lhe nomeá-lo daquela forma, não queria vê-lo ferido de forma alguma; seria uma dor insuportável. Vê-lo ali com ela, sem saber quando tempo teriam era penoso, mas tentava se desligar do que o futuro prometia e preferia viver o presente real que acontecia naquele momento.

Olhou no fundo de seus olhos, vendo sua imagem como fazia todos os dias, criando boas memórias dele naquele clima conturbado. Seu corpo musculado e firme, sua estrutura forte e alta, os cabelos escuros e os olhos intensos. Era tão belo seu rosto que podia jurar estar sonhando, se não tivesse acostumada àquela beleza. Sentia a falta dele diariamente, mas no fundo sabia que ele estava consigo, sempre. E ele ia protegê-la, ainda que não pedisse.

Ele a encarou de volta, chegando mais perto do corpo esguio da rainha que se encaixou perfeitamente ao seu quando ele envolveu sua cintura com um braço e a puxou para si possessivamente, beijando seu pescoço e seu maxilar enquanto suas mãos acariciavam as costas femininas.

Hinata se rendeu ao seu corpo, espalmando-se em seu peito forte inebriada pelo perfume natural. Seus lábios procuraram os dele e o beijo veio apaixonado, como sempre. Cálido e sôfrego, no entanto, tão intenso que Hinata já perdia o fôlego, passando as unhas em suas costas largas e soltando o ar em um rompante.

"Jamais te deixarei sozinha" ele sussurrou para ela.

**.**

**.**

**Let the sky fall**

_(Deixe o céu cair)_

**When it crumbles**

_(Quando desmoronar)_

**We will stand tall**

_(Estaremos de pé)_

**And face it all**

_(E enfrentaremos tudo)_

**Together**

_(Juntos)_

**.**

**.**

Do lado de for a do castelo, Hanabi Hyuuga via aquela cena da janela. A rainha e seu amante. A garota franziu o nariz, imaginando o quão nojento era tudo aquilo. Internamente, sentia inveja — eles pareciam _apaixonados_, caso fosse aquela a palavra certa. Seus estômago embrulhou.

De repente um sorriso surgiu nos lábios da princesa. Eles já tinham ido longe demais com aquilo. Seria interessante por um fim naquela história de uma vez por todas.

* * *

><p><strong>~Continua<strong>

**Próximo capítulo: **_Senhoras e senhores, a princesa Hanabi Hyuuga._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vocabulário:<strong>_

**Ame:** Chuva.

**Iwa:** Pedra.

**Kiri:** Névoa.

**Konoha:** Folha.

**Kusa:** Grama.

**Suna:** Areia.

**Taki:** Cachoeira.

* * *

><p><strong>Meus amores! S2<strong>

_Sentiram minha falta?_ *-*

**Infelizmente** eu _tive_ que me afastar por um tempinho – não culpem a mim, culpem uma coisa **demoníaca** chamada _vestibular_. U.u Mas eu senti tanta falta de _escrever_ e _ler_ os reviews de vocês que eu **necessitei** tirar um tempinho pra voltar — _nem que seja para postar um capítulo pequeno como esse._

**Falando nisso,** eu só queria dizer que a _mixaria de capítulo_ (para quem está acostumada(o) aos meus capítulos "_megagrandes"_, rs) é porque eu achei que desse modo ficaria uma long **mais organizada** e também porque **só tem um núcleo**, o que _facilita_ mais o desenrolar da estória... **Portanto**, os próximos caps não serão _assim tão_ _maiores_ que esse — **creio eu,** rs. ;)

**Nesse cap, eu explorei um lado mais politizado e histórico e tal... É uma base importante pra fic porque é a partir daí que todos os rolos vão se formar. :)**

**Ahh, sim. **Essa coisa toda de governo, monarquia, absolutismo, parlamento... _Ih, muita coisa_, kkk. Não sou nenhuma historiadora conceituada — na verdade, não sou muito boa nisso, mas enfim, rsrs. Tá meio enrolado e não tenho muita certeza que segui as definições certas, mas criei um **universo** e **política** um pouco _**próprios**_ mesmo. _Tenho pra mim que vocês entenderão!_ Haha :D

— _Para os que são mais chegados ao _**romance a dois** (ou três, nada contra rsrs) _eu coloquei no finalzinho a Hinata e seu lóver. Muito amor, não? Kkk_

**Aliás**, quem é o amante da Hinatinha?

**Sasuke ou Neji?**

Façam suas apostas! \o/

_Isso é tudo gente, aguardem o próximo cap e..._

**REVIEWS!**

**.**

**Dark Sonne.**


End file.
